


What We Want

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuki shares a secret with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Want

Ryuuki curled up around Seiran’s body, head pillowed blissfully in his lap as Seiran carded gentle fingers through his hair. “We’ve missed you,” he murmured, watching through his bangs as the candles by the bed flickered. Somewhere above his head, Seiran made a soft hmm. “It’s unfair that you go away with Shuurei all year long, and We only get to see you two a few days at a time. We hate it. We want to go, too, and We cannot.” There was a faint shift of leather-armor and cloth behind him, and the gentle pressure of what Ryuuki was fairly certain was Seiran’s lips on his hair. Ryuuki sighed and nuzzled against his brother’s thigh. “We love her, you know. We want to keep her by Our side always. We want to eat her manjuu-buns, and watch her hector Shouka, and listen to her yell at Us when We shirk our duties.” Ryuuki’s voice dropped to a shamed whisper, so low he wasn’t even sure Seiran would be able to hear it; “We want to fuck her, Aniue.”

Behind him, Seiran had gone so utterly still Ryuuki felt pinned by it, half panicking. ‘I’m sorry!’ he thought and couldn’t force past dry lips into the sudden silence. Instead, Seiran drew a harsh, shaky breath and went hard against the back of Ryuuki’s neck. “A-aniue?” Ryuuki asked, half-turning to look up at him. Seien had blushed a delicate pink, from his cheekbones all the way down the length of his neck.

“Who taught you to speak like that?” Seiran coughed, not quite meeting Ryuuki’s questioning look.

Ryuuki held his tongue for a long moment, watched Seiran watching the windows like he was hoping for an assassination attempt and felt the hot press of his brother’s erection against his spine. “Shuuei did. When he tells Us about his trips to the pleasure quarter, that is the word he uses. We… have learned all sorts of things from Shuuei; he is a most loyal subject.” A faint frown passed over Seiran’s face—Ryuuki briefly felt bad for the lecture he’d probably just let Shuuei in for—but otherwise he didn’t react. Ryuuki thought, ‘I see…’ and let his eyes lid. “Some of the things We learned…” He rolled over, curled his body around Seiran’s hip instead of his knees.

“Did you know,” he asked as innocently as he could, “that there is a place, a little nub near the place you fuck a woman, that is so sensitive you can make her scream by that alone?” Seiran made a little noise, a hitched breath, and Ryuuki hid his smile of triumph against his brother’s hip. “We want to find this place on Shuurei and watch her hair come undone with thrashing as We lick it. It must be very different, We think, than sucking on a cock.” It hurt, a little, how tightly Seiran’s hand was fisted in his hair, and all Ryuuki could think of that was how it would feel if he really were to lean over and take the older male in his mouth. “We want to have the taste of her coat Our tongue. Ani-ue has been with a woman, hasn’t he? How wet do you think We could make her like that?”

“I don’t know,” Seiran groaned. “I’ve never…” Ryuuki pouted a little. Seiran pinched his eyes shut. “Very. Very wet, I’m sure.”

“We want to slide Our fingers into her,” Ryuuki continued, rubbing his cheek against Seiran’s erection through the cloth. “Maybe We could make her come. We would like that, to feel her shudder around Us, hear her cry out for Us. She would sound beautiful like that, wouldn’t she, Aniue?” Ryuuki panted lightly, rocking his hips against Seiran’s body as Seiran growled something that might have been a ‘yes.’ “She would be so tight, We’re sure. Ah—We want her so badly!” Ryuuki took a risk, reached down so Seiran could see him press his palm against his own arousal.

“We could not wait, if We had her like that.” Seiran’s hand clamped down on Ryuuki’s, stilling it and pressing it harder against Ryuuki’s erection until he gasped. He looked hungry, wounded. “We would push into her right away, while her muscles were still clenching around Us from her orgasm,” Ryuuki murmured, determined. “We would push into her as deep as We could go, slow so We wouldn’t come just yet, and take her like that. We like to imagine that: her clinging to us, gasping our name." Ryuuki's voice went rough as he let his hand fall back against the covers. "But We would wait to feel her come again around Us, see if she takes Us deeper as a man does or if she would be so wet We could hardly stay inside before We came as well.”

Seiran’s hand tightened over his erection; Ryuuki rocked helplessly against it once, twice before leaning his head back on Seiran’s thigh and coming for him. Seiran snatched it away as though he’d been burned, staring down at his damp hand like he couldn’t decide whether to come himself or be utterly horrified. “We would keep her with us all through the night,” Ryuuki whispered, sitting up to swallow Seiran’s guilty moan with a deep kiss, wrapping his arms tight around Seiran’s broad shoulders. “We would hold her in Our arms until the sun rose, and even then she would have to make Us let her go. Every time We have to do it, it gets harder.”

Seiran closed his eyes. “I know," he whispered. "I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Royal We/plural we thing doesn't work in Japanese, and also that Ryuuki usually switches to a less formal speech style with Seien anyway. But the running pun was too good to pass up, so.


End file.
